Bookshop Reunion
by Harpiebird
Summary: 2007 Movie based. She again glanced down at the name of the author, trying to remember why he seemed familiar. [Ms.EdmundsJesse]


**Bookshop Reunion**

**Summary: "**She again glanced down at the name of the author, trying to remember why he seemed familiar.**"**

**Couples:** Julia/Jesse

**Warnings:** Future Fic.

**Notes:** First attempt at a BtT fanfic, and I decided to go with a Ms. Edmunds/Jesse fanfic because there wasn't any yet and well it flowed out. I only saw the movie; I have yet to read the book. **Please don't flame me about the pairing. You shouldn't be here if you don't like it.** I'm basing this that Ms. Edmunds was a college student but was working at the school. So even though it's been nine years she isn't an old woman – almost 30 I guess.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything!

- - -

As she glanced over towards the book's author signing autographs, she thought he looked vaguely familiar. She again glanced down at the name of the author, trying to remember why he seemed familiar. Terabithia: The Queen and King by Jesse Aarons. _Jesse…_ she thought silently to herself, once again moving her eyes to face the twenty year old writer.

As she watched she saw him smile politely at the fans he signed the book, a half smile that she surprising remembered all too well. Jesse Aarons, the somewhat silent boy in her music class years ago when she first began teaching. She remembered the day when she called and asked him to visit the museum with her, all she wanted to do was inspire the boy more and help him increase his art abilities. Then she heard the news about Leslie Burke and felt horrible, especially when she remembered Jesse's words at the funeral.

She grabbed the book and moved to the register, she didn't exactly have the courage to go near Jesse so she decided to buy the books she had picked and leave.

She was almost out of the shop when she bumped into another person, which when she looked up at him she realized it was just the person she had tried to escape.

"I'm really sorry about that Miss," he said as he bent down and grabbed her books that fell out of the bag. He was a lot taller then he had been when she taught him. Much taller, but he was looked like the same ten year old he had been only much older and - looked much to her mind chagrin – handsome, _very_ handsome. She shook her head to clear her mind of _that_ thought.

She smiled at his politeness, relieved that fame didn't hurt his personality. "Thank you," she said as he handed her the once again filled bag.

Jesse Aarons stared at her for a second in confusion before grinning. "Ms. Edmunds?"

She nodded, laughing now, "I can't believe you remember me," she stated – she had half hoped he wouldn't remember her.

"How could I not remember you? That was the best music class I ever had," Jesse stated, making her blush.

"I can't believe you're an author now… I was sure you would be the new famous artist." Julia stated, brushing her bangs out of the way.

"I still do that, but well, this story pretty much wrote itself. It's the first in a series I'm writing," Jesse explained softly waveing towards the stack of books near the front of the book shop. "I still can't believe it's successful."

"Well, I haven't read it yet, but I'm sure its going to be the best," she stated which caused him to grin at her, causing her once again to blush. She couldn't believe how she was acting! She felt like a giddy pre-teen again.

"Thank you," he thanked her, before frowning slightly. "I don't remember signing your copy."

"I, uh," She didn't know what she would say. She stared down at the floor. "Too big of a line, besides I doubted you would have remembered me."

"Its fine, I'm surprised you even _remember_ me." Jesse admitted, recognizing her nervousness and didn't question her answer.

"Hey, you were a very memorable kid, it was hard to forget you." Julia admitted without much thought, and she glanced up at him and saw he was blushing as well.

"Would you like me to sign it?" Jesse asked, breaking the awkward silence. "It might be worth something later."

She let out a laugh, "Sure. Are you finished here?" She pointed back to where the signing table was.

"Yeah, just finished actually." Jesse stated, before boldly asking her, "Would you like to go to that café at the end of block with me?"

Julia smiled at that, although she was somewhat nervous. "Sure, we can catch up. I would love to learn more about what your doing nowadays."

Jesse let out a laugh, "Drawing, writing, touring, you name it. Pretty boring really," he said as he held the door opened for her, she laughed at him.

"Thank you. I doubt, however, that your life is boring!"

"Sure it is… I'm alone most of the time, and it gets kind of boring at staring at the blank paper trying to figure out how to write an ending to the book or finish a scene." Jesse explained softly. Julia frowned.

"I didn't realize it was hard to write, I'm sorry." She quickly, apologizing.

Jesse shook his head in disagreement. "It's not hard to write, I just get stuck sometimes."

"Writer's block?" She supplied, and he nodded his head smiling softly.

"Yeah, it sucks, but I'm usually back in the groove after painting or drawing." He admitted.

"Have you published any of your art work?" Julia questioned, curious.

"Some of them, the really good ones anyway." He stated, causing them both to laugh.

When the reached the café, they bought coffee and some donuts and grabbed a table to sit at. They talked for hours before realizing it was getting late, exchanged e-mail and telephone numbers without much thought and said good bye to each other, promising to keep meet again later that week when they were both off.

**THE END?**

**By r****eviewing you might get more…**


End file.
